Carlos
by btrsexstories
Summary: Just some smut for Carlos!


**Sorry this took me like 9 months to post. I had a baby.**

**lol jk.**

**I was trying to think of a good set up for Carlos and it just never came to me, until last week. So here ya go! And I've already got the next set of smuts started and/or finished, so I'll post those soon as well. Enjoy! **

"Babe!" I heard Carlos call to me from outside the kitchen. I'd just put the chicken in the oven to roast for the next hour. "What?" I said, then slipping off the oven mitt. "Come here!" He called back.

I moved out of the kitchen to find him. He'd come home 20 minutes ago and went straight to the shower. Apparently there was a food fight in one of the scenes and Carlos was dying to get clean again. I walked into the bedroom but he wasn't there. "Babe?" I called out.

"In here" he said. He was in the closet, with only a towel wrapped low around his waist.

"What is it?"

He turned to face me, "Uh, this," he said pointing to the ground, more specifically at the clothes that had exploded from my suitcase.

"Oh… yeah." I said quietly. I'd just gotten back from a trip to my hometown to visit my parents and I hadn't gotten around to unpacking. Yet I still needed a few things out of it so I'd just rifled through it all until I found the item I needed.

"I thought you were gonna clean this up today?" Carlos asked. I could tell he was trying to be calm, but I knew him too well. He loved to be organized but I wouldn't let him organize my stuff for me. It was my responsibility and I didn't want Carlos to be my maid. Butler? Male maid? Whatever.

"I was but, I got busy and I had to do some grocery shopping and other things…" In all honesty I had just forgotten. Even though I had dug around in it this morning, I'd forgotten that it was a problem for Carlos to have my clothes lying around the walk-in closet.

"Well…" Carlos paused for a second, "Can I please just clean it up? It's really not a big deal. Or can I at least wash all of it for you? I just, it's gotta move babe."

"No! Carlos, this is my mess I shouldn't be cleaning it up. I'll do it… After dinner." Carlos groaned.

"There are dishes to do, and I should probably get started on the vegetables." Carlos sighed. He then walked past me out into the bedroom. "What are you doing?" I asked following him. He grabbed the empty laundry basket by the bed. "No! Carlos, I told you I'll do it." But he remained silent and slipped past me again.

"Carlos! Stop! You're not even dressed! Babe, I promise right after dinner." But he remained firm and started picking up my clothes and moving them to the basket, one hand gripping his towel the other picking up clothes and dropping them in the basket. "Honey, not all of those are dirty! I can clean this up I swear- Carlos please don't, no!" I squeaked as he pulled out a pair of dirty underwear. I was embarrassed, but slowly becoming angry. He really couldn't just let it go.

"Carlos! Stop it!" But he didn't seem to hear me, or at least he didn't want to hear me. I grabbed his shoulder but he was rock and didn't budge. How could he really be this hyper focused? He wasn't even dressed and he was-

Then it hit me. I knew just what would get him to stop and he wouldn't expect it. "Fine." I said calmly. "If you're gonna do my laundry we should do yours too." I could see half of the puzzled expression on his face standing behind him. But before he could stop and ask, I lunged for his towel, since he wasn't expecting my move, it escaped his hand quickly.

Carlos turned around smirking now. "Ha ha, very funny. But I'll just go put on some clothes and then what?" He started to walk to his side of the closet, which was adjacent to the doorway that I'd been blocking. I stepped in front of him as he moved to his clothes. He tried to go around I but I kept getting in front of him.

"Really babe? You wanna go down this road?" I wasn't sure if this was going to start an argument. I wasn't that upset about him touching my clothes, I just didn't want him to feel like he always had to pick up after me. I knew he liked things a certain way and I was always good about following that because a lot of the time I felt the same way.

"I just don't want you to be my maid. I can take care of my things and I don't want you to be concerned about my stuff. I know you get stressed by things being messy and I just don't want to be another stressor to you." I said, pouting a little.

Carlos chuckled, "I get stressed by messy situations, not messy people. Besides cleaning up is a great _de_-stressor for me. Getting things in order helps me clear my head and get my thoughts in order. I like to clean up after you every now and then."

"But… But I don't…" I wasn't sure what I wanted to say exactly, "I just want to be able to repay you. I want this to be a 50/50 relationship, ya know?"

"And cooking for me 4 or 5 nights out of the week isn't one of the many ways you pay me back for me doing your laundry?" Carlos moved towards me, placing his hands on my hips to pull me to him. I remained limp though. Carlos kissed my neck to try and warm me up, but I remained strong, determined to show him this was something I would not waver on.

Carlos could tell. "Okay, you want to make it fair?" he said moving his lips closer to my ear. I nodded. "How about you show me just how grateful you are to have a boyfriend that doesn't mind doing your laundry?"

I turned my head to face him, "Carlos! Are you suggesting I pay you back in sexual favors?" He gave me an innocent smile. "Your words not mine." He said. I just giggled, then dropped the towel and wrapped my arms around his neck.

We began making out, Carlos wasting no time getting my pants down around my ankles. I pulled away from him and stepped out of my pants and started to move out of the closet to the bedroom, but Carlos grabbed my waist and pulled me back, holding my backside close to him.

He placed his lips on my neck, kissing softly, "What if we stayed in here for this?"

I smirked, "Oooh, I like it baby." I pressed my lips to his, reaching my hand over to hold his face in place. I started grinding my ass a little against his crotch, lightly at first, then gradually pressing harder. He'd scrape his teeth along my tongue, trying to tell me he was wanting more, but I liked teasing him too much to give in that quickly.

Apparently Carlos didn't like being teased. He got a firm hold of my hips, enough to stop me from grinding, and I didn't fight him. He then slid one of his hands down into my panties and begins rubbing my clit slowly. He's always known just the right motions to get me to start bucking within 30 seconds. I reach my hand that had been holding his face back to grab as much of his hair as I can get, but there isn't much so I just let my hand linger around the base of his neck.

I realize that he's still doing all the work, I have to make this worth it for him. I move my free hand down to his shaft. It's already stiff, but it couldn't hurt to give him a little of what he's doing to me.

I massage the base of his shaft with just the right of firmness to make Carlos groan. I can tell I've really struck a chord because he then uses more pressure with his fingers. "Carlos" I say almost dreamily, and he simply chuckles against the base of my neck. "You want me yet?" There's a smug little smirk on his face, like he'd won. But he hadn't seen my best yet.

I start making my way from the bottom of the shaft to the head, kneading a little firmer as I get closer. I move slowly, just to torment him a little. Once I finally get to the tip, I ease up a little. I take my forefinger and thumb to gently pinch. Carlos' fingers stop; I've got him beat. I rotate my fingers around a little, just to make sure I get it this spot from every angle. Carlos lets out a low growl. I don't even think he realizes he's made an audible noise. But I don't get the chance to taunt him any longer.

He turns me around, then takes his free hand to pull my leg up, wrapping it tight around him. He then pushes me up against a free wall, holding me up against it. I can barely touch the floor with the leg that he's wrapped around his slender waist. He doesn't take off my panties, but merely moves the cloth to the side. And before I get a chance to gloat about making him give in first, he's inside me. I move both arms under his arms, then reaching my hands as close to his shoulders as I can get. He puts both his hands on either side of me, against the wall behind me, as he begins to thrust harder, then increasing his speed.

I don't even try to keep quiet. I want him to know how much I appreciate him; how much I love having him in so many ways. I let him know that he was doing everything right, and to not stop. After a few minutes of ego boosting he gave me his signal that he was close, he took a giant bite of my shoulder. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a little painful, but I liked looking at the bite marks later.

It wasn't long after his love bites that he released, setting off my climax. I struggled to hold myself tight against Carlos, but Carlos wrapped one of his arms around my waist, holding me. He placed a few kisses where he'd bitten, like he always did afterwards. Another reason why I let him bite: he's always so gentle with me, so why not let him get a little rough in the moment?

"We even now?" He murmured against my shoulder.

I turned my head and kissed his cheek. "For now."

**I keep forgetting to find ways to work in condoms and promote safe sex, but just pretend that at some point there was a barrier method of contraception placed before the intercourse. Buzzkill, I know, sorry. I just don't want people getting STIs just because they didn't read enough safe sex fanfics.**

**BUT ABOUT THE NEW SMUTS. Like I said I have some of them started or finished. Fingers crossed that I'll be better about keeping up with at least the next round.**


End file.
